


First Day of the Rest of Your Life

by barnaby317



Series: A Series of Firsts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: I can't do a summary for this, it will give it away ;)orNope still no summary.Reading First for Everything is not imperative but to get it you probably should





	

Kara was standing at the top of the alter, having arrived moments before, in a white dress she had made herself, the House of El symbol almost invisibly etched into the fabric enough to only be visible to those close enough to see it. Namely Alex and Eva. The dress was solid from the breast line down with one thin strip dividing the organza that made up the top of the dress and down into the sleeves with another thin strip of solid white adorning the wrists of each hand.

Today was not only the day that they stood before their family and closest friends to express their love for one another with words to last a lifetime. No today was the day that she would make an incredible human woman her wife, her one and only mate for the rest of her life. A woman that had changed her life in so many ways.

The start of those ways was telling her that together, in a way that would seem impossible to all humans, they had created a life.

Kara smiled, a tiny little half-Human, half-Kryptonian daughter that was now toddling toward her in the sweetest little white sundress, broken only by the lavender coloured sash around her middle. She held out her hands to the young girl as she neared the dais and the wedding march began to play. It wasn’t the traditional “here comes the bride” march. No, it was a song Kara had loved since hearing it, shortly after arriving on Earth and Alex, through much protesting, had begrudgingly admitted that it would be the perfect song.

Lifting Eva onto her hip she smiled and pointed down the aisle as Alex appeared wearing a simple, figure hugging white gown. Kara smiled, her soon to be wife looked gorgeous in her gown, a fact that Kara never doubted but she hadn’t been allowed to see Alex’s dress and had a huge amount of trouble coming close to this vision in her wildest dreams.

She knew Alex would look stunning, no matter what she wore.

As the brunette mounted the one step separating them Kara grinned, this beautiful woman had stolen her heart, helped her continue her lineage and now would be hers, to have and to hold.

Today was the first day of the rest of their lives and Kara planned to show everyone present just how much she adored Alex.

“Hi” she whispered quietly once Alex was standing before her.

“Hi” Alex whispered back just as quietly “you look beautiful.”

Kara shook her head “you look better than I do.”

Eva leaned over between them “Mommy bootifal.”

“Thank you, baby.” She kissed the toddler on the forehead “does Mama look beautiful too?” Eva nodded her head vigorously “okay, how about you go sit with Gramma Di?”

Kara released Eva and grabbed Alex’s hands as the Minister stepped forward “okay to start?” Kara and Alex both nodded “alright, today we are all here to witness the joining of these two souls. I’m only here to do the official thing, Kara and Alex have both written their own vows.” She looked between the two women “Alex, would you like to go first?”

“One night, almost two years ago, I decided to take a friends observation to heart and went to my very first gay bar.” She looked down “that night I had no idea my life was going to change so spectacularly” she glanced over at Eva, who waved to her. “You changed my life that night, and I know that’s a very cliché thing to say, thank you Harper.” She glanced at her best friend who smirked “but it’s true, every last bit of it.” She turned back to Kara “the six months we spent together during my pregnancy you showed me what love really was, what being in a relationship was like.

“Maybe we moved very quickly to a place where we were inseparable, where we were living together within weeks of meeting again, where we were expressing our love for each other ten weeks after getting together but as someone very wise once said ‘the heart wants what the heart wants’.” Alex looked Kara right in the eyes “I love you so very much Kara Prince and from this day forward, I will be very proud to call you my wife.”

Kara wiped at a tear and chuckled “how am I supposed to top that?” Everyone laughed. “Okay, I was looking for an easy out, that night, from a situation that I didn’t want to be in when you walked through the door. You intrigued me right from that moment. I remember asking you to do me one small favour and in return I’d give you a million.” She smiled at Alex “but one thing I can’t give you a million of is the stars but I swear to you, that if I could, I’d reach and pluck every single one from the sky if you asked.

“I promise you Alex, from this day forward, that if it is within my means and my power to give you what you want, I will. You and Eva, you are my everything.” She lifted her hand to rest against Alex’s cheek “I love you, so much, and from today until the end of my days, I will be honoured to call you my wife.”

The minister sniffled before clearing her throat “I think that about sums up the vows. Shall we get to the official business?” Alex and Kara both nodded “okay, repeat after me. I, Alexandra Danvers, take you Kara Prince, to be my wife.” Alex repeated the words “to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health. Richer or poorer. Better or worse.” She looked to Kara and asked her the same. “Alex, do you take Kara to be your lawfully wedded spouse?”

“I do.”

“And Kara, do you take Alex to be your lawfully wedded spouse?”

“I do.”

“Then I have nothing else to say beside” She closed the folder she held “ladies and gents I present to you, Mrs and Mrs Kara Prince.” The crowd clapped and cheered “you ladies may seal the deal.”

Kara swooped in and captured Alex’s lips in a barely restrained, passionate kiss. Alex chuckled as she pulled away from Kara and heard someone let out a wolf whistle. “That better not have been you Harper.”

“Actually” Chelsey waved and laughed “it was me. Welcome to the club.”

Everyone congratulated them before they moved away to have some photos taken. Just before they were set to re-join the party, Alex pulled Kara and Eva aside. “There is something I need to tell you...”

**Author's Note:**

> {For the wedding march – insert your own sappy, happy song – I won’t be offended… I purposely didn’t name the song as I’m sure when you read it, you’ll have a song pop into your mind – feel free to tell me what it is – I imagine a WestLeigh song, "Love Lit the Sky" or the East of Eli song feat. Chyler called "Nowhere", even though neither of those existed when Kara supposedly landed. – Look up WestLeigh on Soundcloud if you’ve never heard "Love Lit the Sky" or "Nowhere"– they're very beautiful, original songs.}
> 
> & PS... the dress Kara's wearing is the dress from the episode "For the Girl Who Has Everything"


End file.
